Théodred
Théodred was a noble Man of Rohan and the only son and heir of King Théoden of Rohan. History Théodred knew only his father since his mother, Elfhild, died giving birth to him. During the War of the Ring, Prince Théodred was the Second Marshal of Rohan, and commanded western Rohan. Théodred was slain by an Orc-man in the First Battle of the Fords of Isen, and his body was defended by the lesser marshal, Grimbold. The death of Théodred made his cousin, Éomer, the heir to the throne of Rohan. Little else is known about Théodred, except that he loved Éomer like a brother, and the only person he loved more than Éomer was his father, Théoden. Portrayal in adaptations In Peter Jackson's film version, the death of Théodred (played by Paris Howe Strewe) is a major event early in the movie, whereas in the book, it has all happened by the time the setting takes place in Rohan. Also, Théodred was supposed to be a man of forty-one years when he died but in the movie he is portrayed as being a much younger man, perhaps between the ages of 18 and 20 or less. In The Lord of the Rings Online Théodred looks much more as a man in his forties. While his Riders defend the Fords of Isen against the Dunlendings, he leads a small party into nearby Dunland to scout for potential threats, where they encounter the Grey Company led by Halbarad. He later returns to the Gap of Rohan where he sets up a daring plan to attack Isengard, in an attempt to unsettle Saruman, and force the Wizard's forces back into the walls. This was to try to keep the White Hand at bay a bit longer, so that defenses could be mounted on Rohan's boarder. This plan goes awry when they overrun by armies of Uruks out of Isengard, and forced to retreat back to the Gap. Grimbold and half of Theodred's Rohirrim attempted to slow the White Hand forces to give Theodred time to escape. On the way back to the Ford, Theodred was ambushed by a contingent of Uruks who had flanked the Rohirrim and is surrounded on the island in the Ford. He is stabbed by the Uruk commander, and falls to the ground, while another couragious Man of Rohan jumps in to defend him who bravely dies, giving just enough time for Grimbold and the rest of the men retreating from Isengard to mount a rescue. As well as a force from Helm's Deep to mount a charge at the remaining Uruks force. Unfortunately, Theodred had been fatally wounded. After the battle, Grimbold gave him a cushion to make his final minutes as restful as possible. In his last few moments he asked to be buried on the island in the Ford, along with his men, where they had made their final stand as a warning to the forces of Saruman of Rohan's resolve. Etymology .]]Théodred's name is probably taken from the Anglo-Saxon words "þeod" ("folk", "people", "nation") and "ræd" ("counsel"). External link * de:Théodred pl:Théodred ru:Теодред Category:Rohirrim Category:Deaths in Battle Category:The Lord of the Rings Characters Category:The Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers (film) Characters